Content is increasingly being distributed in electronic form to an array of users for use on computing devices. Content may include traditional media such as books, magazines, newspapers, newsletters, manuals, guides, references, articles, reports, documents, and the like. The content may initially exist in print and/or in electronic form, and in the case of the print form, may be transformed from print to an electronic form through the use of an imaging device. Consequently, as more content is transformed from print to electronic form, more digital images of content are becoming available. However, in some instances, the transformation of content from the print form to electronic form may inadvertently introduce spelling, formatting, or typographic mistakes due to software or hardware encoding errors.
Moreover, some content providers are foregoing the traditional print form to self-publish directly in the electronic form. While these self-publishing content providers may gain the ability to quickly and inexpensively reach a broad marketplace of consumers, the content from such self-publishing content providers may lack the refinements offered by traditional print publishers. For example, the electronic content from such self-publishing content providers may lack professional editing or proofreading, and may suffer from grammatical, spelling, formatting, and/or typographical errors. As a result, consumers of distributed electronic content may experience frustration with their content usage, as well as dissatisfaction with electronic content providers or distributors that provided such electronic content.